Encanto púrpura, atracción de oro
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: Las fiestas siempre se le han dado muy bien a Sabo, era parte del alma de ésta. Pero nunca se llegó a imaginar que una nueva señorita le quitara la atención del público. Y no solo eso, también se llevara la del propio Sabo. Todo eso, en un simple concurso de baile. [SaboxKoala] —AU—


—Todos los personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

—Universo alterno.

* * *

 _ **¡Holaaaaaaa! xD**_

 _ **Bien, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no escribía algo heterosexual, y sobre todo, ¡Saboala! *w***_

 _ **Ya, ahora lo saben, no solo amo escribir yaoi, le entro a todo, jajaja. Aunque ciertamente prefiero las parejas yaoi en One Piece, mientras que la única OTP hétero es esta, el SaboxKoala, aljkasdlasdl. ¡Es que ellos tienen algo que me mata de ternura y amor!**_

 _ **Es curioso, con ellos no aplica mi amor por las ships de "Del odio al amor" o cosas de "Amigos/Rivales" xD. Son más bien ternura y coquetería extrema, yey.**_

 _ **La canción de Jesse & Joy, "No soy una de esas", fue la que me inspiró a hacer éste one-shot, y seguramente encontrarán referencias de ésta, jajaja. Les dejo la canción por si quieren escucharla, sin embargo, hay más banda sonora(?). **_

_**Por mientras, los dejo leer xD.**_

* * *

Cada que a la presidenta estudiantil de la universidad se le ocurría organizar una fiesta para festejar el paso y termino de un semestre, era un caos total. Y no porque no fuera capaz de administrar todo, lo cierta es que siempre lograba satisfacer a todos los alumnos y hasta los maestros se veían felices con el desenvolvimiento de dichosa actividad social.

Caos porque todos estaban atareados. Felizmente atareados, porque, ¿qué mejor manera de trabajar si es para una fiesta y no estudiando para los pesados exámenes?

A veces existían comentarios _cizañeros_ por el hecho de que la presidenta tuviera una tradición un poco occidental en vez de guiarse mejor por la cultura de Japón. Pero bueno, mucho se decía de ella y pocos la conocían; era muy estudiosa y siempre su nombre salía en primer lugar en los resultados de exámenes. Casi nadie la conocía tampoco, pues su salón estaba en un campus donde solo las personas de alta clase social accedían.

Pocos la conocían y _Sabo_ no era uno de esos, solo oía que era una chica muy hermosa, pero él se la imaginaba como toda una presumida; como las típicas rubias porristas de alguna película americana. Mas no se quejaba, le gustaba que la presidenta hiciera eventos sociales donde pudiera divertirse y desestresarse de la universidad, así que le daba igual como fuera ella.

El muchacho que era de un cabello rubio, ondulado y un poco largo, estaba caminando por los pasillos de su campus, distraído leyendo las frases motivacionales para éste fin de cursos. Iría a encontrarse con sus hermanos en la cafetería, así que por esa razón iba solo.

Reaccionó al sentir un ligero empujón contra su hombro y regresó su mirada al frente.

— ¡Lo siento muchísimo! —se disculpó una ocupada muchacha de cabello castaño claro, sonrisa tierna y ojos… ¿Qué clase de color eran esos?

—No… No te preocupes —Sabo asintió y le miró con amabilidad—, ¿quieres ayuda? —ofreció, porque notó como llevaba cargando cuatro cajas en fila y parecían pesadas.

—Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario, y tú parece vas a otro lugar —unos hoyuelos se formaron en las mejillas de la chica y rodeó al rubio—. Bueno, ¡con permiso!

Parecía tan increíble que una chica menuda pudiera ser capaz de caminar tan ágilmente con esas cajas sobre sus brazos. Y Sabo no la ignoró tan fácilmente, de hecho, la observó irse; con ese cabello castaño hasta los hombros, su figura delgada y de bonitas caderas que relucían muy bien con esa falda de mezclilla negra. _¿Cómo es qué nunca la he visto?_ , pensó un poco sonriente.

Siguió caminando como si nada hasta que ingresó a la cafetería.

— ¡SAABOOOOO! —gritoneó Luffy con una enorme sonrisa, agitando sus manos.

—Deja el escándalo, él ya nos vio —comentó su hermano Ace, más calmadamente, aunque sonriendo. Enarcó una ceja al mirar detalladamente al rubio de ojos negros—. ¿Y tú por qué traes semejante _sonrisa_? Pareces muy feliz —sonó un poco acusador y molestoso.

— ¿Eh? —Sabo parpadeó un poco sorprendido. ¿En serio estaba sonriendo? Solo hasta que su hermano pelinegro hizo mención de eso, se dio cuenta y regresó a su expresión normal— No estaba sonriendo.

—Estabas haciéndole competencia a la sonrisa de Luffy incluso —insistió con suspicacia—, ¿verdad, Luffy?

—Pues solo sé que Sabo tenía una cara de esas cuando va a hacer una travesura —señaló Luffy con inocencia.

— ¡Claro que no, Luffy! —refunfuñó el rubio, entre divertido y abochornado.

Ace simplemente estalló en risas y palmeó el hombro ajeno.

—Deberías contarnos la _travesura_ que quieres hacer, Sabo.

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco y negó, aunque después sonrió para cambiar de tema.

* * *

La música fluía con excelencia para los oídos de todos. Por fin habían pasado los días y la fiesta estaba dando inicio ésta noche de un sábado, y como siempre, todos los estudiantes estaban presentes.

Con permiso de la dirección, la presidenta estudiantil logró usar el enorme campo y parte de las áreas verdes para instalar las cosas necesarias para la fiesta.

Un domo hecho con material de las lonas era lo que cubría a los estudiantes y que descendía hasta llegar al suelo para formar las paredes sin que resultara un lugar bochornoso por tanto baile y gente acumulada, pues las mismas paredes estaban intercaladas; una sí y otra no, dejando espacio para que el aire ingresara. Las luces de colores asentaban perfectamente con el color blanco del mismo material. Con todo y todo abarcaba unos quince metros cuadrados, o hasta más.

— ¡Woah! ¡Miren toda esa comida, shishi! —exclamó Luffy a penas y entró a la estancia, y si su fuerte voz no fue escuchada como tal, fue por la música.

En las orillas estaban acomodadas las mesas con aperitivos —que salieron de la cooperación de todos— y las bebidas no alcohólicas, con platos y vasos desechables. Darían un poco de vino, pero eso estaría administrado por los profesores y así evitar que todos quedaran emborrachados.

— ¡Vamos, vamos a comer! —insistió Luffy a sus dos hermanos.

—Espera un momento —Ace le sostuvo del brazo unos segundos y miró de reojo a su otro hermano rubio—. ¿Vas a buscar a las chicas para _moverte_ con ellas?

—Ellas esperan que llegue para eso, así que con gusto —rio Sabo—, aunque hoy tengo más deseos de comer antes.

—Qué raro de ti —Ace le vio como si nada.

De los tres hermanos, dos eran muy amantes de la comida; uno lo ocultaba mejor y al otro le daba igual donde estuvieran, quería comer. Él otro parecía más interesado en hacer relaciones interpersonales o al menos en las fiestas así era, aunque no constantemente.

La canción de éste momento era tan pegajosa que haría bailar a cualquier persona en un momento; era electrónica, mas nunca la había escuchado así que suponía era extranjera. Todos no parecían quejarse, así que tampoco lo haría, es más, si bien pretendía ir por algo de comer, comenzó a acercarse a la pista de baile, como si _algo_ lo llamara.

— ¡Ven a bailar aquí, Sabo! —saludó una de las amigas del rubio, Nami, de cabellera naranja, sedosa y larga hasta la cadera. Tenía unos ojos impresionantes de chocolate y una figura de escándalo.

Ella bailaba con un grupo más de amigos; otro rubio, una muchacha morena de cabello negro, ondulado y largo; Sabo los identificó como Sanji y Violet. Asimismo, había otro de nariz larga, de cabello largo y risado llamado Usopp; por último, una chica peliceleste de tez clara, que no era otra que Vivi.

Todos los chicos le hicieron un gesto de bienvenida.

— ¡Trae a tus hermanos! —invitó Vivi con una bonita sonrisa.

Sabo asintió y señaló la mesa de comida.

—Se van a tardar un poco —contestó acercándose a sus amigos.

—Siempre son así —suspiró Nami con cierta decepción, ya esperándoselo. Lanzó un vistazo hacía uno de los dos pelinegros con cierto sentimiento anhelante—. Bueno, ¡mejor disfrutemos! Porque si esperamos a Luffy es para que nos quedemos dormidos.

—Oh, Nami-swaan, yo estoy aquí para ti —Sanji la tomó de la mano para hacerla bailar con él.

Violet se acercó animadamente al otro rubio, pues Vivi decidió bailar con Usopp.

— ¿Vas a participar en el concurso improvisado de baile otra vez? —preguntó Violet, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música, entrelazando sus manos con las de él.

—Quizá. Veré que tan buena está la música —Sabo sonrió de forma torcida, aceptando bailar con la chica.

La morena dio una vuelta y movió los hombros, ocasionando una hermosa ondulación de sus senos por mero reflejo. El rubio estaba acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de cosas por las fiestas en que siempre bailaba con ella u otras chicas, así que no fue difícil no picarse mirando. Le dio una vuelta cuando fue necesario por la música.

Posteriormente, la canción cambió nuevamente y ahora, Vivi llegó a los brazos de Sabo para continuar con el baile; se sonrieron simpáticamente y sin pena alguna, empezaron a bailar. Sin embargo, esa danza no duró tanto como hubiese querido —de verdad le gustaba ser pareja de la peliceleste al bailar—; otra canción más empezó, una más calmada de un ritmo sensual y la voz de un animado estudiante se escuchó.

— ¡Es momento de dar inicio al duelo de baile! —animó exuberante y el lugar se llenó de aplausos, encantados por eso— Y, por primera vez en todas las fiestas, tendremos a una participante muy importante para la universidad —hubo un silbido de aprobación que hizo reír al que hablaba.

La música cesó y el sonido de unos tacones, chocando contra la _verdadera_ pista de baile para el concurso, fue lo que acaparó la atención de todos. Y la belleza de la recién llegada los dejó sin aire, además tampoco la habían visto, o por lo menos no todos los estudiantes ahí presentes.

Sabo la reconoció al instante, ¿cómo olvidar esa clase de color de ojos? Sería un idiota si los hubiese olvidado.

Esa sonrisa con hoyuelos volvió a aparecer, contrastando maravillosamente bien con esos orbes tan extraordinarios y esa figura fémina. Las piernas de ella estaban delineadas muy bien con las botas arriba de la rodilla que usaba, negras y bastante pegadas a su piel; tenían un tacón de quizá diez centímetros. Usaba una falda negro cenizo con el borde blanco, una blusa rosa pálido, con botones del mismo color y que remarcaba su busto generoso; su piel se veía tan tersa aún con todas esas luces de colores.

— ¡Con ustedes, nuestra hermosa presidenta estudiantil! —presentó el alumno locutor con emoción— ¡Brown _Koala_!

Sí, definitivamente ella era extranjera, aunque tenía rasgos japoneses en sus pómulos altos y sus ojos un poco rasgados. De ahí, tenía una mirada y gestos un poco aniñados, sin embargo la forma de sus labios delataban que era una muchacha de más de dieciocho años.

Una inhalación de asombró llenó el lugar y después muchos aplausos llegaron.

Ella tenía un micrófono y avanzó hasta quedar enfrente de todos, sin miedo y con un control del escenario perfecto, como se esperaría de la presidenta.

—Siempre hemos hecho los duelos de baile improvisados —recordó y su voz sonó como un repiqueteo de campanillas—, pero esta vez el resto de chicos y yo hemos decidido otorgar un premio —sonrió como solo ella era capaz de hacerlo—. Solo que para saber qué es, deberán participar, ¡y ganar! —alzó una mano.

Inmediatamente, muchos alumnos y alumnas empezaron a decir que participarían, armando una fila. Cada vez que hacían estos concursos se dividían en hombres y mujeres, porque era más fácil así.

Y Sabo no dudó en irse a formar a la fila, sin siquiera escuchar que sus amigos le estaban llamando, o hacer caso cuando sus hermanos llegaron. Quería llegar a la pista de baile y demostrar que ganaría. Porque iba a hacerlo.

Koala tenía mucha emoción y su mirada la delataba, notó a lo lejos la presencia de aquel muchacho rubio con quién chocó hace unas semanas atrás y reconoció que él era uno de los que siempre participaba en estas cosas. Se notaba que estaba seguro de poder ganar, además sabía de lo que se trataba esto.

— ¡Mucha suerte! —animó con gentileza a todos.

Y la música comenzó.

* * *

No es que los hombres no supieran bailar, el problema con ellos era que terminaban por distraerse al ver como las mujeres se movían sensualmente al ritmo de la música, era una debilidad muy cliché, pero más que cierta y potente.

El único fuerte era Sabo en éste momento, pues el resto de hombres que hacían fila prefirieron quedarse a admirar como las mujeres bailaban. Sin embargo, el primer mencionado no se estaba inmutando realmente.

La pista de baile estaba dividida en dos y enfrente estaba una pantalla que indicaba los pasos que debían seguir y cómo hacerlo, de cada uno dependía los movimientos a utilizar. Era sacado de un tipo de juego visto comúnmente en los parques de diversiones, pero estaba siendo muy entretenido.

Nami se había animado a participar y logró dejar a bastantes hombres fuera del combate, aunque sus encantos no sirvieron del todo en Sabo, quien se echó una maravillosa visión, pero no se dejó llevar.

Y ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para Koala, la dulce y linda presidenta estudiantil. A pesar de su aspecto inocente, tenía una capacidad observadora muy alta, también era bastante analítica cuando lo requería, por lo que, antes de que la fila de mujeres se acabara, optó por hacer algo más.

A Sabo casi se le cae el corazón a sus pies cuando se dio cuenta que la castaña había llegado a la pista de baile, quedando frente a frente.

—No hubiera pensado que la presidenta eras tú —saludó él, respirando agitadamente por el baile.

—Las apariencias engañan, _Sabo-kun_ —ella se tapó ligeramente los labios.

— ¿Cómo es que…?

—Te he visto hacer esto en todas las fiestas.

El rubio sonrió idiotizadamente, porque por alguna razón eso le hizo sentir feliz.

— ¡Uy, uy, parece que hoy la presidenta quiere mostrar de qué está hecha! —dijo el mismo estudiante que la hacía de locutor y rió eufórico— ¡Vamos, Koala-san! ¡¿Verdad que todos quieren ver de lo que es capaz?!

— ¡Síiiii! —gritaron los demás, olvidándose de los demás participantes. Resultaba épico para todos ahí que el "rey de las fiestas" estuviera en un _versus_ con la famosa presidenta.

—Koala-san se enfrentará a nuestro queridísimo Sabo, quien suele ganar siempre en estos bailes, ¡así que será digno de ver! —gritoneó el locutor— Advierto que no seré suave con la música… ¡Listos!

El rubio debía suponer que pondrían a _Lady Gaga_ , aunque de todos modos lo que realmente no se esperó fue que las piernas de Koala se movieran inmediatamente, como si no llevara semejantes tacones en sus botas.

 _Do What U Want_ sonaba con fuerza. Algunos ignoraban el duelo de baile y se dedicaban a bailar con sus amigos, otros bailaban y veían a la vez y algunos preferían solo ver la interesante danza que estaba sucediendo ahora.

Koala solo dio un vistazo a la pantalla y, como si no la necesitara, se giró de lado derecho, justo enfrente del muchacho de cabello rubio, haciendo más directo el desafío, ganándose muchos silbidos. No es que ella supiera mucho de baile, pero le gustaba hacerlo, se podía decir que tenía el don para eso.

Sus caderas se ondeaban deliciosamente, de tal modo que parecía que su falda saldría a volar en cualquier momento y no es que estuviera mostrando su ropa interior, ya que llevaba una licra debajo, así que no existía peligro.

Por supuesto que Sabo se percató de las acciones ajenas y, diablos, ella si lo estaba distrayendo bastante. Solo que, en vez de quedarse como imbécil observándola, su cuerpo se movía al son de ella; porque de igual manera decidió ignorar la pantalla con los pasos del baile y simplemente bailar, quedando frente a frente de la ajena.

Las piernas de la castaña se pararon en algún momento de la canción y empezó a dar una vuelta, usando solo una pierna, mientras que la otra se mantuvo firme; ondeó las caderas y sus manos estaban apoyadas en su cintura. Sabo le sonrió e igualmente separó sus piernas, solo que el movió sus brazos al centro rítmicamente y luego brincó hacía atrás, girando con un pie.

Como él iba vestido con un jean azul, una camisa de mangas cortas negras, con una camiseta debajo de ésta, ese movimiento se vio muy sexy, sobre todo porque la primera prenda estaba desabotonada. Usaba converse, así que no corría peligro en resbalarse.

— ¡Esta pelea es _candente_! —exclamó el locutor estudiantil.

Koala, ignorando si eran o no los verdaderos pasos de la canción, improvisó hermosamente y a nadie le importó eso. Caminó hasta quedar frente a Sabo, quien se sorprendió, y alzó los brazos para mover todo su cuerpo completo; se apoyó con la pierna derecha y sacudió los hombros, se apoyó con la izquierda y agitó las caderas. Posteriormente llevó ambas manos enfrente y arqueó la espalda más de una ocasión al ritmo de la música.

Antes de que alguien dijera que la castaña había ganado, el rubio no se quedó atrás, por supuesto que no. La chica le llamaba mucho la atención, así que daría todo lo que tenía.

Sabo sujetó las muñecas impropias, tomando ahora con la guardia baja a Koala, mas no perdió su sonrisa. Llevó las manos ajenas hasta sus propios hombros y sin soltarla, empezó a mover sus piernas, haciendo mover masculinamente sus caderas —esa clase de movimientos que hacen a las mujeres gritar al verlo en los striptease. Ladeó unos momentos su rostro para darle _drama_ a la danza y le sonrió estando de perfil.

Y ella se ruborizó ligeramente, sintiendo cosquilleos en todo su cuerpo al darse cuenta de la _testosterona_ emanada por ese chico rubio. Aunque no por eso se inmutó, claro que no, hizo un mohín con un aire pensativo y… _The weeknd_ comenzó a sonar.

Koala retrocedió un paso, jalando del cuello al rubio, dejándolo tan cerca de su cara, como si fuera a besarlo y notó este se quedó mudo, impresionado. Sus ojos le miraron los labios hasta encontrarse con los negros ajenos. Y ahora fue ella quien guió las manos de él a su cintura, sin soltarle de las muñecas.

El rubio se quedó tan perdido con la cercanía de hace unos momentos que se olvidó de retirar su cara cuando el movimiento cambió, porque le fue imposible no quedarse envuelto con el misterio encantador de esos ojos de un bello color azul purpureo. Dios santo, era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de pupilas. Atrapaban como el aura mística de los polos norte y sur.

Sabo estaba como hipnotizado, porque Koala siguió guiándolo en el baile. Ella se dio la vuelta y dejó las manos de él en su cintura; así que estando de espaldas a una distancia más prudente, alzó sus brazos y empezó a mover desde su torso hasta sus piernas, en una ondeante danza como si fuera una egipcia, encajando perfectamente con el ritmo de la música.

El muchacho parpadeó acalorado cuando ella ladeó el rostro para mirarlo y le sonrió, alzando un poco su cabeza para mover su cabello sedoso.

 _Por la mierda_.

Si no fuera solo porque se trataba de un concurso de baile, sentiría que estaban coqueteando, _filtreando_ como unos adolescentes.

Y, entonces, Koala se separó, rompiendo el ambiente espeso y lleno de seducción que también tenía envuelto a muchos hombres y hasta mujeres. ¡Se habían visto tan compatibles al momento de bailar! Tanto así, que desataron la euforia.

—Je-je-je, ¡Sabo debe ganar por haber aguantado de pie al ver a nuestra súper presidenta bailar así! Uff, yo a penas lo estoy soportando y eso que estoy más lejos… —exhaló el locutor.

— _Mejor doy un paso atrás_ —rió Koala, un poco divertida—. Pero, has ganado tú.

—Por supuesto que he ganado yo —dijo Sabo con una sonrisa entre coqueta y de suficiencia, empezando a acercarse a la castaña.

Sin embargo, Koala alzó la mano y negó, con la comisura de sus labios elevados ligeramente, deteniendo el avance impropio.

—Gracias por el baile, Sabo-kun —hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se dio la vuelta.

Los hermanos del rubio aparecieron de forma muy rápida para su gusto, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, así que se vio rodeado y sin poder ir tras aquella castaña de extraordinarios ojos azul púrpura.

— ¡Joder, Sabo, que suerte la tuya! —Ace le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro— Estás todo idiota, hermano.

—No es verdad —Sabo resopló.

— ¿No? ¡Si estás sonriendo como el gato de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_! —argumentó Usopp de la nada.

Sabo ni siquiera se molestó por lo obvio, aunque no supo que decir. ¿Por qué negar que encontrarse con esa señorita le estaba dando un vuelo muy bueno a su vida?

—Ah, la presidenta es todo un encanto —aventuró Vivi, mirando el lugar hacía donde se fue la susodicha.

—Por supuesto que lo es, ¡Koala-chan siempre se esfuerza por la universidad y los alumnos! —exclamó Sanji con los ojos brillantes en coquetería— Maldito Sabo, de verdad envidio tu suerte —gruñó.

A lo lejos, la chica castaña estaba mirando al grupo de amigos del rubio con quien compartió el baile. Luego, sacó un labial coral del bolsillo que cargaba, y que dejó en una mesa —cuidado por una amiga— antes de irse a la pista; buscó un pequeño espejo y empezó a pintarse los labios.

—Sino te conociera, diría que estás _coqueteando_ con ese chico —Robin, una estudiante de último semestre, estaba con ella.

—Bueno, debo admitir que llamó mi atención —masculló Koala un poco avergonzada, guardando su labial.

—Entonces no debiste retirarte así, lo dejaste con deseos de bailar más —expresó calmadamente su amiga.

—Me interesa, pero _no soy una de esas_ —Koala sonrió suavemente y cuando los ojos negros del chico se encontraron con los propios, desvió la mirada sin perder ese gesto.

—Lo estás haciendo sufrir al pobre —Robin se rió ligeramente al percatarse de cómo su amiga le estaba dando buen _combate_ al chico bailarín—. Ya bailaste con él, con conocerse nadie dice que será algo apresurado.

—Mmm, tal vez. Pero no sé, creo que necesitará convencerme —más que decirlo como cualquier chica popular, Koala habló con una ligera timidez.

— ¿En serio? Si allá en la pista parecías otra, Koala.

—No lo pude evitar, me divertí mucho con él.

Robin sonrió.

—Solo no lo hagas esperar demasiado.

La euforia de la fiesta continuó a la par que _Feel the beat_ comenzó a sonar, melodiosamente animada como para hacer vibrar a todos sin su consentimiento, hipnotizándolos y casi obligándolos a ingresar a la pista de baile, logrando que muy pocos fueran los que estaban sin probar la delicia de la música en sus cuerpos.

— ¡Chicas! Lamento interrumpir, ha habido un pequeño inconveniente con los premios —murmuró repentinamente una chica de cabello rosado, largo y acomodado elegantemente en una trenza. Sus ojos eran grandes y con un brillo rosado.

— ¿Inconveniente? —Robin frunció levemente el ceño.

—No te preocupes, _Rebecca_ , llévanos ahí rápido.

* * *

El inmenso calor que reinaba dentro de la armoniosa fiesta, que no conocía el límite del tiempo, era tan acogedor, y resultaba imposible el bochorno con el ambiente tan amigable y sincero. Aquí era un buen lugar donde todos olvidaban sus diferencias y se unían como los alumnos de la prestigiosa universidad de Tokyo.

Todos disfrutaban sin desigualdad alguna, probaban fascinados los bocadillos y se deleitaban con las curvas que se movían sin descanso cada que ponían nueva música.

Empero solo existía un chico que más que mover su cuerpo en medio de la pista para bailar, movía sus ojos en busca de alguien más. De alguien que así como apareció, volvió a irse, ¿qué podría hacer ahora?

—Te ves inconforme, hermano —Ace hizo una breve pausa, con Vivi a su lado, para prestarle atención al rubio.

—Mh, aún no me han dado el premio que dijeron tendría el ganador del concurso de baile —mintió Sabo. Estaba curioso por saber qué sería el premio, sí, pero eso no era lo que le tenía así de absorto.

Ace fingió que se creía esas palabras, conocía bien al joven, toda su vida conviviendo, así que era obvio que lo que tenía a su hermano no era algo tan superficial como un premio.

—Los hombres pacientes siempre logran muchas cosas, no te desanimes —le palmeó el hombro con una breve sonrisa.

—Ya, ya. Ve a aprovechar tu tiempo con Vivi, que ella siempre no te da esa oportunidad y lo sabes. Luego no quiero que estés lloriqueando —lo molestó Sabo, riendo alegre para que notara solo estaba bromeando.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —refunfuñó sonrojándose de golpe, más aún por las discretas risas de Vivi por el comentario del rubio.

—Ustedes no entienden a las mujeres, eso pasa. Por eso terminan así —comentó ella, jalando nuevamente al pecoso para volver a bailar.

Sabo solo se rió al ver como la pareja se retiraba. Y no es que fueran novios, al menos no todavía. Sabía que se traían algo entre las manos, pero Ace era un tanto despistado como para ponerse a planear algo donde le dijera sus verdaderos sentimientos a la chica de cabello celeste, y ella parecía tan concentrada en su estudio que no le daba demasiada importancia al hecho de sus sentimientos por el pelinegro.

Los dos eran un caso perdido, pero Sabo y sus demás amigos confiaban en que podrían lograr desarrollar su romance.

Se alegraba de que sus amigos estuvieran disfrutando la fiesta, usualmente parecía que Sabo era el que mejor se la pasaba en todos los eventos sociales que habían estado, así que era un gusto para él notar que hoy estaba pasando justo lo contrario.

Bueno, él sí estaba disfrutando la fiesta. Sin embargo, quería volver a verla a _ella_. Necesitaba ver nuevamente a aquella señorita de ojos tan místicos como la aurora boreal. Esos ojos que eran como imanes que no lo dejaban pensar. No creía en el amor a primera vista, pero sí creía que Koala era una chica que tenía que conocer a cómo de lugar.

La quería dentro de su círculo social.

Era un deseo egoísta y no podía evitarlo.

Suspiró casi derrotado al recordar que ella claramente había marcado los límites cuando intentó acercarse para de verdad hacerla bailar con él. Pero Sabo no era un hombre que se diera por vencido tan fácil; sí, estaba sin poder hacer nada, aunque ya vería cómo ingeniárselas para lograr, por lo menos, llevarla a la pista de baile una vez más antes de que la fiesta acabara.

Se incorporó del asiento donde estuvo descansando un momento, y pensando, dispuesto a iniciar su búsqueda. Koala tenía que estar en algún lugar de la fiesta, como presidenta, seguramente estaba supervisando que todos estuvieran pasándosela bien.

No había dado ningún paso, cuando las luces lo enfocaron a él de golpe.

— ¡Ha llegado el momento, chicos y chicas! —vociferó con gran emoción ese locutor de identidad desconocida— ¿Creían que nos habíamos olvidado de los premios para los ganadores? —hubo un gritoneo por parte de la audiencia— ¡Pues no! ¡Ya es momento de entregar los regalos, luego de éste _súper_ suspenso!

Más luces aparecieron como linternas, pero ahora enfocándose en Nami.

Ella se quedó un poco confundida, ya que en el caso de las mujeres que participaron, no se anunció formalmente a la ganadora. Pero tal parecía que había existido una votación masculina silenciosa que indicó la chica de cabello naranja debía obtener el premio. Querían volver a verla bailar.

— ¡Nuestros dos ganadores, Sabo y Nami! —exclamó y la euforia se desató.

En las fiestas siempre había chicos más apuestos y sexys que Sabo, todas las mujeres lo sabían. No obstante, eran pocos los que tenían ese carisma hasta convertirse en el centro de los eventos sociales, porque usualmente rehuían o no daban la talla, pero Sabo sí lo hacía, él sí relucía.

—Vamos, vamos, no sean tímidos, suban a la plataforma para su regalo —invitó el locutor, que pese a las horas que ya llevaba la fiesta, no perdía no sonora voz. Era un timbre imposible de ignorar.

Todos estaban en demasía curiosos, ¿qué obtendrían los ganadores? Conociendo lo meticulosa y dedicada que era la presidenta —por todos los proyectos benéficos para estudiantes que había llevado en la universidad—, esperaban que fuera algo inusual, pero espléndido.

Sabo, más que curioso, se encontraba impaciente. No era típico en él desesperarse, conocía la paciencia, pero tratándose de la chica de ojos místicos, simplemente estaba empezando a conocer facetas que no sabía que tenía. Quería volver a verla, quería tener la dicha de pedirle que saliera con él.

No importaba si les llevaba tiempo irse conociendo hasta tener algo _más_. Pero quería intentarlo.

Cuando llegó al inicio de las escaleras para subir a la plataforma, Sabo se detuvo y dejó pasar primero a Nami, sonriéndole. Y, al estar ambos finalmente en el centro, las luces volvieron a enfocarlos como la pareja ganadora, ganándose silbidos aprobatorios.

— ¡Y, con ustedes, Koala-san, que hará entrega de los súper premios! —avisó ese entusiasta locutor, que relucía desde donde estaba por su cabellera azul celeste.

Los tacones resonaron, porque la música bajó de volumen, enfocándose las luces a la figura curvilínea de la castaña. No obstante, lejos de lucir reluciente y llena de orgullo, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, con una sonrisa pequeña y forzada, destilando preocupación por todo su gesto.

Sabo tragó saliva, no por miedo, sino porque, ¿cómo era posible que aun así, ella luciera como un bendito ángel? Sintió estragos en su pecho, joder. Sintió la necesidad, el deseo de tocar ese dulce rostro hecho de porcelana.

Koala sostenía el micrófono y se acomodó entre Sabo y Nami, ignorando momentáneamente los suaves estremecimientos que la presencia del rubio le causaba.

—Umh… Bueno, chicos y chicas —dio un paso al frente, demostrando seguridad en su actitud, pese a la preocupación que aún se podía apreciar en el brillo de su mirada—. El premio para los ganadores eran dos trofeos hechos de dulces exóticos, con el apoyo de la facultad de gastronomía —alzó su diestra, señalando a Sanji, reconociendo el trabajo de él y su equipo—; sin embargo, y con toda la pena que me embarga, ocurrió un accidente y el premio fue "confundido" como un platillo más —suspiró.

El rubio, que estaba muy atento a las expresiones de Koala, alzó una ceja. ¿El premio era comida exótica y, justamente Luffy no había aparecido desde que se subió a bailar por el concurso? Tal vez fuese una ideación paranoica, empero, él conocía muy bien la clase de glotón que era su hermano menor, y ya varios sucesos había causado antes.

—No pudimos recuperar el premio —Koala miró tanto a la chica de cabello naranja, como a Sabo, sin quitarse la pena por ese hecho. ¡Es que era inaudito! Ella tenía todo preparado, y por un simple descuido, los premios dejaron de ser cuidados, causando la confusión y que cierto pelinegro terminara entrometiéndose para comer los dulces.

Los murmullos por todos los estudiantes empezaron a resonar. Eran pocas las veces que ocurrían descuidos o fallas en lo que la presidenta hacía, desafortunadamente, eso solo aumentaba el peso de responsabilidad en la muchacha, quién ahora no evitaba sentirse culpable; ella sabía que era injusto.

— ¡Pero, tranquilos! —inesperadamente, Koala sonrió como la cálida brisa de verano, y todos los pares de ojos se posaron en ella. Y, Sabo sintió retortijones en su abdomen— Me siento avergonzada por éste descuido, sin embargo, el resto del Consejo Estudiantil y yo, acordamos otorgarles a los ganadores, una semana completa de comida gratis en la cafetería —alzó un brazo, dando un pequeño salto, más emocionada y tranquila—, sumado a que sí lo desean, podrán exentarse un examen parcial, donde sus calificaciones estén mejor, obviamente, en el próximo ciclo escolar.

Gritos de emoción resonaron sin hacerse esperar, junto con aplausos. Sí, también era de esperarse que así como podían ocurrir las fallas de lo que la presidenta planeara, encontraba soluciones casi tan rápido.

Nami abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¡Ese premio era mucho mejor! Saltó de emoción y no dudó ni un segundo en abrazar a la castaña, con un montón de gracias; era una alivio, reduciría gastos y podría quitarse el peso de encima un parcial, ¡eso era la gloria para un estudiante! Y, no es como si le fuera mal en sus exámenes, pero obtendría algo de relajación no estudiar en una materia.

— ¡Es genial, Koala, eres maravillosa!

Hubo una ola de calor en el público masculino al observar a las beldades de señoritas, que rozaron sus cuerpos en ese agradecido abrazo. No es como si lo hubiesen hecho con una doble intención, pero ver como las pieles de seda y los dos desarrollados frutos se conocían, era una delicia visual para los hombres.

Sanji casi se desmaya. Al contrario de Sabo, que sus ojos negros solo miraban a una risueña castaña.

Deliberadamente, pero sin ser mal educado, sujetó la muñeca de la ajena, para quitarle el micrófono, sonriendo calmado.

—Agradezco infinitamente la solución a la que has llegado —Sabo tenía pintada la emoción en sus ojos—, tenemos a una presidenta encantadora —asintió y escuchó varios gritos de confirmación por parte del público—. Sin embargo, yo no acepto el premio —su corazón empezó a golpear frenéticamente contra su pecho, el silencio se hizo en todo el lugar, incluso la música se detuvo, y Koala dirigió sus ojos azul púrpura a él.

— ¿Eh? —la incertidumbre estaba pintada en ella, y un puchero inconsciente se formó en sus labios. Nami poco a poco la soltó, mirando también al rubio.

—Eso, yo no acepto ese premio —Sabo estaba usando todo su autocontrol viril, para no caer rendido con la poderosa mirada de la presidenta.

Koala suspiró, con su entrecejo fruncido momentáneamente.

—Oye, yo de verdad lamento que los verdaderos premios fueran perdidos así, pero…

—No, no me malinterpretes —negó con la cabeza, sin perder su sonrisa, ahora volviéndose compresiva y simpática—. Yo sí quiero un premio, pero no eso.

— ¿Por qué no? —Koala continuaba con la misma expresión, evitándose ponerse a la defensiva. Siempre solía ser una mujer dulce, pero cuando algo le hacía molestar, no había quién la controlara. Recordó que fue por un descuido suyo que los verdaderos premios no estaban, así que suspiró, suavizando su expresión— Está bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres entonces?

El público observaba sin decir ni pío. Bueno, Sanji tenía muchas palabras que quería gritarle a Sabo por ponerse a renegar de las buenas intenciones de una dulce señorita, pero Ace le tenía bien sujetado de la boca para que no dijera estupideces.

—No rechazo tu amabilidad y preocupación, de ninguna manera —Sabo sonreía seguro, sin embargo, se rascó la nuca, desviando la mirada unos momentos.

Esa fue suficiente señal para hacerle entender a Nami lo que sucedía ahí, y la sonrisa pícara que se formó en sus labios les indicó lo mismo a varios dentro del público. Risitas se escucharon en el fondo, y la ligera tensión se esfumó, adoptando una más densa y dulce, como un elixir.

Koala alzó una ceja, sin percatarse realmente de lo que sucedía. Empezó a sentirse avergonzada en el momento que sus ojos volvieron a hacer contacto con los del rubio, y logró notar como Robin le sonreía.

—Tú…

—Dame el gusto de bailar contigo toda la noche, Koala —sinceró finalmente, con sus comisuras labiales bien extendidas por su rostro, con un tenue rubor, que no por eso le quitó seriedad a su petición—, es lo único que pido.

La muchacha se quedó muda, mientras que todo el público pareció contener su euforia por las palabras de Sabo, ya que fueron escuchadas por el micrófono que estaba en una de sus manos. Ese gesto también fue secundar la seguridad de su deseo.

No importaba si se avergonzaba, Sabo quería decirle las cosas sin pelos en la lengua.

— ¿Yo? —parpadeó velozmente, moviendo su mirada de un lado a otro, sonriendo avergonzada— ¿De verdad quieres cambiar exentarte de un examen, por bailar conmigo?

—Estoy muy seguro de eso —Sabo dejó de sostener el micrófono cerca de su boca, admirando como un idiota el rubor que adornó las suaves mejillas de la presidenta—. Quiero bailar contigo.

Esos ojos azul púrpura continuaron viendo al rubio, hasta que la sonrisa avergonzada se transformó en una chispeante de emoción y seguridad.

—Bien —Koala aceptó sin titubear. Sabo le tendió la mano para que ella le brindara la suya—. Pero ten en cuenta que no habrá devoluciones —añadió, mientras su mano hacía contacto con la ajena.

Y el público estalló en aplausos eufóricos, gritando como si hubiese otro ganador en la pista de baila. Ace se reía ligeramente, divertido por el modo en que hermano consiguió obtener una cercanía más directa con Koala, a su vez, Sanji despotricaba por la suerte del rubio, mientras que Luffy era amonestado por otro de los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, castigándolo.

 _Me & The Rhythm_ inició justamente, indicándole a Sabo que era el momento de hacer danzar su cuerpo con el de Koala, sinfónicamente, delicadamente, y, porque no, sensualmente.

— ¡En hora buena, chicos! —la voz del locutor regresó con la misma intensidad que el ambiente juvenil luego de la acción de Sabo— ¡Felicidades a los ganadores, eh! ¡Ahora vemos que nuestra presidenta no es la única con súper sorpresas, jaja!

El rubio terminó dejando en cualquier lugar el micrófono, porque no quería desaprovechar la cercanía que ahora tendría con la castaña; iba a disfrutar muy bien éste contacto, así que no lo arruinaría.

Su genuina sonrisa continuaba marcada en su rostro, de la misma manera en que Koala, con los pómulos sonrosados, que no por ello la limitaban en sus acciones. Ella también lo iba a aprovechar muy bien.

— ¿No tuviste suficiente con el duelo de baile? —inquirió Koala, con lentos y serpenteantes movimientos, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho.

—En absoluto. Además, ¿por qué privarme de esto? Bailas muy bien —poco a poco, Sabo sentía que terminaba de caer en ese abismo de colores, perdiéndose como un idiota. Joder.

Convenientemente, _Dance like we're making love_ de Ciara resonó desde todas las bocinas del lugar, convirtiendo el ambiente de baile, en algo sumamente íntimo y sensual.

—Y tú sabes jugar muy bien —respondió Koala, alzando la mirada por unos segundos, hacía donde estaba el DJ y locutor de la fiesta. Bufó una risa, sujetó de las manos a Sabo, alzando los brazos de ambos, para dar una vuelta.

Instintivamente, Sabo liberó el agarre, cambiándolo a uno donde sus manos quedaban sobre los dorsos de la chica, entrelazó sus dedos con los ajenos, y así, delineó el torso de ella sin tocarla directamente. Paseó desde debajo de los brazos, lentamente hasta la cadera, mientras que su cuerpo se pegó al de Koala, hasta llegar a la cadera.

Entonces, Koala alzó otra vez las manos de ambos, le soltó de una, para con el agarre de la otra, dar una vuelta y pegarse al cuerpo de Sabo, frente a frente. La sonrisa de los dos era imborrable, deleitante, exótica. Se habían convertido en el centro atención de toda la pista.

—Sí, pero yo no solo quiero jugar —susurró, rozando su nariz con la adversa, sujetándola bien de la cintura, para inclinarla.

— ¿Qué quieres, Sabo-kun? —ladeó el rostro y la verse incorporada otra vez, empujó delicadamente al nombrado, separándose.

Su cintura serpenteó sin pudor, mientras alzaba los brazos y le daba la espalda a Sabo; éste la rodeo como un lobo lo haría con una oveja, y se lanzó a ella, volviendo a atraparla de la cintura. Y sus piernas se sincronizaron, pues sin despegarse, empezaron a avanzar, como un tango melodioso y exquisito que embriagaba el sistema auditivo de todos.

—Conocerte. Quiero conocerte, Koala.

Ella le sujetó del rostro, con sus piernas moviéndose en el mismo lugar, para contonear su cadera al ritmo de la música, mientras que las masculinas manos de Sabo se mantuvieron en su cadera, acompañándola sin ningún problema.

Volvió a empujarlo, pero sus manos fueron atrapadas, haciéndola regresar hacía el rubio en un giro. Sus cuerpos danzaron nuevamente, de un lado a otro, sin despegarse, moviendo sus pies sin golpearse. Eran dos llameantes fuegos, deseando unirse, pero por ahora solo eran el reflejo del otro.

—Mucha suerte —rió traviesamente, con la respiración un poco agitada por los movimientos.

Y, la música cambió sin ningún previo aviso, siendo ahora el turno de _Me & Rhythm_ de Selena Gómez.

—La tendré —Sabó le devolvió el gesto, divertido.

Bueno, sabía que no la tendría fácil, sin embargo, con la tentación que en sus manos rozaban, no se daría por vencido. No importaba los pasos hacia atrás que Koala fuese a dar —sabía que serían muchos—, pero ya estaba decidido en lo que quería.

Y, si bien Koala quisiera alejarse en algún momento, no se quitaría los tacones para no correr de más.

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí queda! uvu**_

 _ **Es un final abierto, lo sé, pero creo que enfaticé bien la atracción que entre Sabo y Koala despertó. Y, sobre todo, yo me siento muy conforme por lo que escribí, espero que ustedes igual, jaja.**_

 _ **He de confesar, que llevo con éste one-shot desde hace casi un año, o eso creo. Tuve la idea, pero luego no supe cómo continuarlo y lo dejé a medias xD, a penas el sábado 11 lo acabé, LOL.**_

 _ **Bueno, ojalá que les haya gustado, y hayan sentido la seducción de los movimientos de los personajes, asdljkaslas. ¡Nos vemos! ¡No duden en dejarme sus comentarios!**_


End file.
